


Unspoken Truths

by DemonicDetective



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDetective/pseuds/DemonicDetective
Summary: Michelle knows her girlfriend is hiding something.Shuri decides it's time to tell her girlfriend the truth.----Tumblr prompt: "I need to tell you something."





	Unspoken Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in lesbiansassemble's (on tumblr) femslash challenge. I still suck at writing, but I wanted to write for this ship. So I did. I decided to post it here too. Hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.

_ There’s this girl I know and I want you to meet her, I think you’ll really like her,  _ Peter had said one day as they walked to class.

At first, MJ was doubtful. She trusted Peter when it came to Decathlon questions and anything related to science, but he was also secretive about his personal life. 

She had wanted to know where he met the girl, but he withheld all answers, as usual. It was a usual routine in their friendship. The only person who knew all of Peter’s ins and outs was probably Ned. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t sometimes jealous about that friendship.

So yeah, sue her for being very skeptical when her friend had told her to meet this girl in some park, holding a dumb green rose he had made for her on a Sunday evening. She didn’t know why she still agreed to Parker’s schemes. (Yes she did, she was lonely.)

That was how she met Shuri. Shuri, the most beautiful girl MJ had ever seen. One of the smartest (read: genius) and wittiest girl she’d ever met.

Shuri held a form of elegance that MJ had only ever seen in movies, but it wasn’t overwhelming. Her elegance was accompanied by a teasing nature and an overall casual atmosphere. MJ didn’t know how she did that, but Shuri was definitely the fantasy girl she had dreamed about in middle school.

The day at the park had been their first of many dates and when they made it official, MJ made sure everyone she knew (which, admittedly, wasn’t too many people), was made aware of her girlfriend. The thought alone made MJ smile throughout the long school days and club meetings.

There were two downsides though. 

MJ wasn’t dumb. In fact, she liked to pride herself in the opposite. The first problem was, just like Peter, Shuri never talked about her personal life. It would be a fairly obvious guess to say that whatever Peter liked to keep private was what Shuri liked to keep private. In fact, she would bet her entire book collection in saying that they had probably met through all their secrecy.

And while Shuri had never told her, MJ knew her girlfriend was rich. Or was, at the very least, ‘well off’, as the adults liked to call it. She had no idea how that tied in to Peter’s life because he definitely wasn’t even close to ‘well off’, but that was a question for another day.

The second problem was that Shuri travelled. A lot. Sometimes MJ wouldn’t see her girlfriend for weeks at a time because her family was off in some other country doing some important business.

That didn’t really bother MJ as much as the first problem though. She hated being left out. She was left out of things for such a long time in her life, feeling the same bite of rejection from her girlfriend seemed to be 10x worse.

It might have put a small strain in her relationship. At least on her behalf. She doubted that Shuri had noticed.

“I’m going to the UK with my brother next week.” Shuri commented on their regular stroll through the park. 

Every other day after school, Shuri would wait for MJ at the park they first met. They would stroll around for a while. Sometimes other plans arose, like the arcade or a movie. Other times they’d go back to MJ’s house. It varied from day to day.

“What for?” MJ asked- as if she didn’t know what the answer would be. ‘Family stuff.’ Shuri would say. Or ‘Personal Business’. And then they would drop it.

“Family stuff.” Shuri expectedly replied. 

MJ hummed and nodded, allowing a silence to fall between them. She could feel Shuri looking at her from besides her, feel as her hand fidgeted in her own grasp and then she heard a sigh.

Shuri stopped walking besides MJ.

MJ looked back at her girlfriend, who looked conflicted. And kind of lost, something MJ had never seen on her girlfriend before. As she’d said before, Shuri was a genius, she seemed to hold the answer to everything. 

It took a few seconds before Shuri began talking again. “How long have we been dating?”

It was a dumb question. Not in a ‘How do you not know how long we’ve been together?’ way, but because MJ knew for a fact that Shuri had a planner where she marked their anniversary and planned the most outrageous outings (Shuri had wanted to take her to Rome two months ago. MJ had to draw a line somewhere.)

Still, MJ decided to humor her, “About eleven months. Our one year is in two weeks. Why?”

Shuri nodded, “Okay. You know, I’ve never had a girlfriend before? Or dated anyone, really. You’re my first anything, so I’m not really sure when the time to do this is right.”

“Wow, wait.” MJ put in immediately. “You’re not gonna pull a proposal right? Because I can tell you right here and right now that those usually don’t happen until we’re both legally adults. And have been seeing one another for a few  _ years.”  _

Not that she didn’t want to marry Shuri. She did, but at a later time. Not the time to think about that. She was still in high school.

Shuri laughed, “No! No, none of that. I’m not _that_ unexperienced. I just…” She hesitated before continuing, “I need to tell you something.”

MJ almost expected a break-up. Almost. But that wouldn’t make any sense. Things were going great, apart from that one-sided strain on her side, but she didn’t even think that other girl had noticed.

“I know you’ve been getting kind of annoyed whenever I don’t tell you things. I want to, I really want to tell you, but I never know when the time is right.”

Okay, so maybe she had noticed.

MJ squeezed Shuri’s hand and smiled at her, “Yeah, I get kind of annoyed, but if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to tell me. Just as long as you’re not doing anything that’ll put yourself in danger.

As much as she wanted the ins on her girlfriends personal life, she didn’t want it forced out of her because she thought that MJ was annoyed. Which was true, but still.

“No, I want to tell you. I just don’t know where to start.” Shuri paused. “What do you know about Wakanda?”

MJ startled. Wakanda? “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Just answer.” Shuri pushed on.

MJ knew about Wakanda, yes, it was all over the news about a year and a half ago.

“It seems… cool? I know it was on the news more than a year ago. Everyone thought they were some dirt poor village or whatever, but turns out they’re really advanced. Like, Tony Stark doesn’t stand a chance.”

Shuri laughed once more, “Yeah, he stands no chance. Anything else?” 

“Hm. They’re still pretty secretive. The king- T’Challa comes out on the news all the time. And I know there’s the old Queen, his mother, and a princess, but no one knows anything about them. What does this have to do with anything?”

“If I weren’t so good at hiding things, I’d call you oblivious.” Shuri joked, “But what if I told you-”

She paused, as if thinking over what to say.

MJ’s heart beat a bit faster than normal. She wasn’t dumb. There were clues now, things she could connect to one another, but she didn’t want to. She wanted Shuri to tell her.

The other girl continued, “What if I said I know the princess?” 

MJ stopped in her thoughts. Huh, okay, maybe her mind went too far in her assumption, but close enough?

“I would tell you to not leave me for a princess.” MJ responded, partially joking, partially serious.

“And… what if I told you I was the princess?”

Okay, so maybe MJ’s mind wasn’t that crazy, but thinking it and hearing it from her girlfriends mouth were two totally different things. MJ honestly didn’t know what to think.

“I think… I think I need to sit down.” Was her reply. She didn’t bother looking for the nearest bench. She sat exactly where they stood. In the middle of the path in the park. What to think? What was there to think?

MJ read a lot. From fantasy books to non-fiction to romance. She tried to think back to any book she might have read titled,  _ What to Do When Your Girlfriend of a Year Tells You She’s a Princess & Other Stories.  _ Strangely enough, she couldn’t think of any. Guess it didn’t happen too often.

She hadn’t realized that Shuri had knelt besides her, rambling on, trying to explain herself until MJ looked up at her.

“- and I would have told you months ago, but my mother said I need to be wary of the relations I bring into the nation as well because of the whole princess thing, which I have to admit, I kind of agree on, but it was never a personal thin-”

“Hey.” MJ cut her off. Shuri stopped and stared nervously back at her girlfriend. “I have no idea what to say. I have no clue how to react. But this doesn’t change anything. We can figure anything out as we go.”

Shuri smiled and stood  up, offering her hand to MJ who was still sitting on the floor, criss-cross apple-sauce and all. MJ accepted her hand and smiled back at her girlfriend.

The butterflies she felt whenever she was around Shuri months ago were long gone. Recently, a new feeling took place. It was still a kind of warmth, but not the same. It felt safe. Familiar. With her, she knew they could figure out anything as they went.

“I have to tell you something else.” Shuri said.

“Am I going to have to sit on the floor again?” 

“Probably not.” Shuri smiled.

“Okay then, shoot.”

The princess’ smiled widened as she squeezed MJ’s hand. “I love you.”

MJ did have to sit on the floor again. Longer than before because the warmth that exploded within her and on her face couldn’t have been healthy. 

However, after a few moments of having her head shoved into her hands and a giggling princess poke at her sides, MJ stood up and kissed her girlfriend, but not before muttering, “I love you too.”

When they parted, a thought occurred to MJ, “Wait, how the fuck does Parker know the princess of Wakanda?”

Shuri smiled and pulled her to continue their walk. “Ask him.” Was all she said.

She would ask him, MJ decided, but another day. Nothing else mattered much when she was with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what's proper characterization? What's a fixed timeline? Don't know them. Only know "I do what I want." Thanks for reading!


End file.
